One Day Early
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: Tomorrow is the General's and Cloud one year anniversary. Sephiroth gets a unique present, thanks to a horny, and pissed blonde, and a certain red headed 1st. Seph x Cloud x Genesis Wolfish Way's series. Warnings inside. Enjoy :D


**It's Cloud's and Sephiroth's one year anniversary tomorrow. Genesis gets what he wants, but in the process, he gets Cloud pissed and horny. Never a good mix for the normally submissive blonde. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Does contain yaoi, and cross-dressing, slightly. Don't like, don't read. :D The next installment in my Wolfish Ways series.**

* * *

Ah fuck, Cloud thought, plopping down on the grass, and crossing his legs, burying his head in his hands. Luckily for him, most of the building was empty, and the training yard completely so. For the 1st's not on missions, they had the weekends off, though during the week they filed paperwork and trained SOLDIER's, Cadets, and Army alike, depending on who you were assigned too. He and Sephiroth had gone into the office to finish paperwork left over from the week. The new Cadets were in the Academy, and both he and his lover had gotten the short straws, and were forced to instruct the new arrivals. It wasn't a bad thing, because any class taught by Sephiroth always produced great results. They were finding the same was said about Cloud. Even only being recently seventeen, people listened, and respected him, if slightly feared him. He had been on his way out of the building to give Jaz and himself a chance to stretch, when he had been ambushed in the hallway.

He just had too, the bastard. He just couldn't stop himself. I just couldn't NOT like it, damnit! He raised his head from his hands, and growled softly. Jaz only glanced at him from her position laying on the ground, before she went back to avidly watching a squirrel. Cloud didn't really know what to think at the moment. His body was afire with desire and anger, alternating between hot and cold, trembling with something he could only name as fearful anticipation. After all this time training with the man, learning everything he could…the flirting, the looks, the innocent touches. Shuddering, Cloud drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and placing his chin between them. He stared blindly at the far end of the training yard, unconsciously licking his lips. Genesis had finally done it. He had kissed the blonde.

It hadn't been a chaste kiss, either. The auburn haired man had crushed their bodies together, giving Cloud no chance to protest. By the time their lips had melded together, the overwhelming attraction he had always felt for the man had pushed aside any hesitation. He found his arms circling the leather clad body pressed to his, holding their bodies together as he met the searching tongue with his own eager one. There was no hesitation, and no thoughts of Sephiroth in either mind. There was only their speeded breath, bodies molded tightly to each other. It was only when Genesis had slammed him into the wall, eliciting a grunt from Cloud, and a deep, menacing growl from the wolf at their feet, that they snapped back to their own selves. Staring into each other's softly glowing eyes for long moments, Genesis growled and ripped himself away, striding quickly down the deserted hallway, and through the doors to the stairs.

Cloud managed to gather his wits about him, and made his way down to the training yard. It was where he was originally heading, when Genesis found him, to ask about the upcoming mission the two of them were going on. He shifted on the grass, unconsciously adjusting the erection that was pressing painfully into his pants. He didn't even understand what made Genesis kiss him. Well, the thought went through his head, accompanied by a small smirk; he knew _why_ Genesis had kissed him. There had always been that attraction between them. He just didn't know what _made_ him do it finally. A shadow fell over him, and he looked up, mouth going dry with who was standing there.

Genesis looked down at him, his head cocked to the side questioningly. His eyes still burned with passion, and despite himself, Cloud felt his body responding to the emotion. He stayed still as Genesis crouched down, leaning slowly into Cloud. He bent back, away from Genesis even as he found his eyes glued to the moist lips that were slowly coming for his. Finally back on his elbows, with Genesis nearly lying on top of him, he could no longer deny the seductive red head leaning into him, with a small, satisfied smile. Instead of placing their lips together, Genesis brushed his ear with his lips, sighing into it when the blonde shivered.

"Sephiroth was my first lover, and vice versa," he whispered huskily, holding himself up effortlessly above the teen. He repressed his own shiver as Cloud twitched, inadvertently grinding their hips together. "You should know, until he met you, we were fuck buddies. Ask him about me joining the two of you. I guarantee he won't refuse." Then he licked a gentle, wet line around the soft ear, following the tense muscle in his neck down. Cloud hissed softly when he bit into the base of his neck, though not hard enough to do damage. Then he was standing, and walked casually away, placing his hands in his pockets as though he had not a care in the world. Cloud was left shaking on the ground, his elbows barely holding him up as he stared after the retreating figure. He watched with glowing eyes as Genesis disappeared into the building, then he looked at Jaz.

"This might be an interesting conversation," he said softly, causing her to look back at him. She cocked her head to the side, one of her ears flicking. He grinned, looking up the tall building with all its windows, unerringly finding the expanse that housed Sephiroth's office. Jaz looked up with him, before grinning, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Why does all the persuading happen in the office? came the anticipatory thought, as Cloud got to his feet. Halfway across the field, he stopped, a calculating look entering his eyes. If what Genesis said was true, then he knew his lover would have no trouble accepting a special gift. Tomorrow was their one-year anniversary, after all.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Genesis entered Cloud and Sephiroth's apartment, looking around curiously. He shut the door behind him, and took off his shoes, wondering at the silence in the rooms. He didn't see anyone, but Cloud had asked him over for lunch, to go over the plans for their mission. Agreeing, because he always wanted to spend more time with the blonde, he took a few steps towards the kitchen, gasping when his hands were roughly clasped behind him. Instinctively he reacted with a kick from his heel, aiming for anything that would make the iron grip on his wrists loosen. Expertly it was blocked, and the hands tightened even more, as a soft hiss caressed his ear.

"Shhhh…" Cloud said, causing Genesis to stiffen, and making him grin evilly. "You swear to Gaia that you weren't lying about you and Sephiroth?"

"Yes," he hissed in reply. "I've already asked him, a few times. He always said that it would be up to you, but he wouldn't actually talk to you about it. It had to be your idea." He blinked once as one hand was removed from his wrists, though still held securely. His eyes fluttered closed as the strong hand was placed on his hip, then trailed up his stomach, resting on his chest. He couldn't stop the gasp when Cloud brought their bodies together roughly, laughing softly.

"I think I've made up my mind," Cloud whispered slowly, while releasing his hands. He distracted Genesis with his other hand, lightly scraping his short nails down his chest and stomach. Genesis's hands had only barely relaxed before Cloud bound them together with pliable, thick, braided steel. He swiftly finished the knot, and grabbed the red heads shoulder, spinning him around and bringing their lips together for a bruising kiss. Too soon after it started, Cloud pushed him away, holding him at arms length. Panting softly, Genesis stared at the blonde with drowning eyes. He always knew Cloud possessed this utterly dominant side of him, though it rarely came to the surface. It usually only happened in sexual situations, at least according to Sephiroth. For the General, it had only happened twice, both times after he had teased the blonde mercilessly. Genesis knew he was the more aggressive of the two, but yet, staring into the brightly glowing eyes of the man before him, he knew he would always be submissive to this part of Cloud. It was so erotically dangerous. He couldn't resist, though he knew he may die from one kiss.

Cloud grinned fiercely as the aggressive light faded from Genesis's eyes, and he knew that he had the man. The red head before him would do anything he wanted. He buried his hands in the thick auburn hair, drawing their faces even with the other, so he could breathe his words into the delicate ear.

"You're going to be my present for our sexy General. One year tomorrow," was laughed softly into his ear, causing Genesis to close his eyes as a bolt of pure pleasure shot through him. "If what you say is true, I don't think he'll mind his present one day early." He pulled back, removing his right had as he did so. Genesis blinked rapidly at the sound of a long knife leaving its sheath, and his eyes went wide at the double edge knife that was shown to him. Holding it front of his face, and admiring the matte black exterior, Cloud smiled, and flicked his eyes past the blade, locking them with Genesis's. His smile turned slightly sadistic then.

"But first, we need to get these clothes off, and I'm not untying you."

**lxlxlxlxl**

Rubbing his forehead, Sephiroth groaned softly. The words on the paper below his eyes were blurring together, the fatigue of continuous, monotonous work having taken over his body long before Cloud had even left. Frowning, he looked at the small clock that rested on his desk. Speaking of Cloud, his lover had been gone for over two hours now. Growling, he reached for the cell phone that was resting towards the edge of his desk. He would be damned if he was going to finish the blondes paperwork on top of his own. Cloud picked up, and Sephiroth didn't give him a chance to speak.

"If you think I'm going to finish your work for you, you are sadly mistaken. I may love you to death, but unless you're dying, seriously injured, or got kidnapped, I will let you get in trouble with Heidegger." He smirked at the shocked breathing on the other line, but froze when a delicate, sensual, _evil_ laugh came through the phone.

"Don't worry love," the blonde purred, sending chills down the General's spine. Even as his blood began to boil with lust, he absently wondered what happened to get Cloud in this particular mood. "I'm in the elevator right now, on my way back down to you. I had to prepare my present to you, for our anniversary." Images exploded in Sephiroth's mind, and he cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

"It's not until tomorrow, sweets," the General said absently, his eyes still focused inward on the naughty images that were flying through his mind. He wondered what Cloud had as a present. As awkward as it was for him to accept presents – having never gotten them before officially entering ShinRa – he could admit to himself that he had no problem accepting Cloud's gifts. They usually came naked and in high heeled boots. He blinked when the elevator door dinged, and again when the phone went dead in his hands. Not realizing he was doing it, he began to purr softly in anticipation, hearing the sharp clicks of heels on the tiled floor of the hallway. What stopped him cold, was realizing that there were accompanying footfalls of standard boots. Frowning, he went to rise from his chair as the door opened, only to be stopped dead halfway out. His eyes instantly began to glow brightly, his mouth going dry at the vision that was presented to him.

Cloud had Genesis by the metal restraints around his wrists, and was smirking cockily at his General. Genesis was glaring, but beneath the anger in the cerulean eyes, was a burning desire, and it was showing very physical proof. He was wearing a pair of ivory high heels, with delicate straps crossing his feet, and over his ankle. His long legs were clad in crimson fishnet thigh highs, held up by a garter belt of the same color as his shoes, with nothing underneath. His upper body was adorned with a long sleeved, red fishnet top, and a velvet, cream colored collar sparkled with rubies. Licking his lips, Sephiroth sat back down carefully, crossing his legs again as he narrowed his eyes to slits, beginning to purr again.

"So he finally said something to you," Sephiroth said quietly, smirking when Genesis snarled at him. His smirk widened when Cloud snarled back, causing the red head to swallow, falling quiet. Cloud looked back to him, and it was his turn to swallow at the feral look in the sky blue eyes. It was as though a switch had been turned. When the blonde walked into the office, he had been a sensual predator; calm with his knowledge of what he wanted, and knowing he was going to get it. Now, he was only the watchful predator that he had changed into after the torture. His eyes were icy, his steps sure and confident.

"What I don't understand," Cloud began quietly, walking them both forward towards the desk. He let go of Genesis, and put both palms on the desk, leaning over it to glare at his lover. "Is why you didn't say something to me. I know you've noticed that Genesis and I have been attracted to each other." Sephiroth shook his head slightly, though he never removed his eyes from the glowing ones in front of him.

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to accept," he pointed out, actually extending his index finger in emphasis. "If I had said something about it, you might have been pressured to do something you didn't want to do, if only to please me." Cloud narrowed his eyes in suspicion, watching him closely for a moment before nodding. Then the switch was turned back. His eyes warmed dramatically, until the smolder of sensuality was back, bleeding from his eyes, and entering every line of his body. He lifted back up, and raised his arms above his head, stretching. He knew Genesis was watching with hungry eyes, much as he was, looking over the lithe, muscular figure in front of the desk.

Cloud looked over his shoulder at Genesis, and smiled slightly as he turned towards the man. He purred deep in his throat as he slowly pressed the front of their bodies together, easily avoiding the searching lips of his senior officer. Genesis growled in frustrated pleasure, though he couldn't deny that he liked the game that Cloud was playing. He locked eyes with Sephiroth as the blonde circled around behind him, pressing their bodies together once again, his hands creating delicious friction with the fabric of the shirt as his chest was caressed.

"Mmmm…Fire and Ice," Cloud said seductively, eyes moving from Genesis to Sephiroth. Both pairs of eyes flickered in surprise, since the pair had not been called that since the beginning of the Wutai War. It was one of the nicknames the Wutai had given them, after an old poem. Genesis moaned softly when Cloud's tongue licked a wet line from the base of his neck up to his ear. He stopped there, laughing quietly when Genesis groaned and tested his bindings for the hundredth time.

"But which one will destroy me more, I wonder?" Cloud mused, releasing Genesis and stepping around him so he could see them equally. His gaze turned thoughtful, but no less passion filled. He leaned over the desk, and ran the tip of his nail down the exposed skin caused by the slightly unbuttoned shirt Sephiroth wore. His lover shivered delicately, watching through narrowed eyes. "Fire will burn me to ashes, and leave me begging for more." He leaned farther over the desk, causing Sephiroth to inexorably be drawn forward, their lips almost touching. "Will my Ice be there to put out the Fire, I wonder?"

"Always," came the breathed word, and Cloud smiled, easing their lips together. The kiss was slow and sensual, tongues sliding against one another heatedly. Genesis groaned softly behind them, and they both smirked as they drew away from the other.

"Enjoy your present love," Cloud whispered, and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, wondering if the blonde was saying what he thought he was. Cloud's smirk only grew wider, and the two looked to Genesis, who suddenly swallowed and took a step back instinctually. He had gotten used to seeing that feral, possessive look from Sephiroth, but to see it coming from both pairs of eyes left him weak with wanting. Sephiroth stood, and walked around the desk, each step deliberate. Cloud slid off the desk and walked around it, taking the chair that the General had just vacated. Hardly able to think straight, Genesis looked at Cloud, using the last of his concentration before he was lost to the predator masked as Sephiroth.

"You're not joining in?" Cloud shook his head.

"Not this time. You're his present, not mine," he responded, then smirked. "Don't worry Genesis, I will have you. Just not today."

He was prepared to respond, when every coherent thought was ripped from his mind, by the brutal, demanding kiss of Sephiroth. He moaned loudly, arching into the hard muscled body that was crushed to his. Oh, Gaia, his mind feverishly thought, pressing his body as close to Sephiroth's as possible. I've missed this. I've missed _him._ He hadn't had a lover in over a year, ever since the two with him in the room had officially entered into a relationship. He was roughly turned around, and pushed into the desk, the force of it causing him to sit on the cold wood. He opened his mouth to complain, because the desk was _cold_, but he never got a chance. His mouth was claimed again, even as he felt himself being supported from behind. He absently realized that Cloud was behind him on his knees, holding his upper body up with strong hands on his shoulders. He was very much distracted though, watching Sephiroth slowly unbutton his jeans, having just realized that he very, very much liked button fly jeans.

His breath stuttered, and stopped in his lungs when the jeans fell to the floor, revealing no other article of clothing underneath. His shirt was swiftly undone, then their lips were sealed back together, and Genesis mewed when Sephiroth rubbed himself against his ass, arching his back and twitching his hips. He ripped his lips away, and started into the glowing jade eyes, panting.

"Fuck me already," he hissed, and Sephiroth smirked. He hardly ever could get Genesis settled down long enough for them to have a long, leisurely fuck, the kind that Cloud enjoyed the most. Then again, he thought as he plunged into Genesis, all the way to the hilt, making the man cry out in pain and pleasure, his red clad legs wrapping tightly around his hips even as his hands strained against the metal binding his hands. Genesis always had liked it very rough.

He looked up as the red head grew adjusted, and met the blazing blue eyes that were watching the two of them with passion glazed eyes. He couldn't help it. He leaned forward and caught the moist lips of his blonde lover, pulling away when Cloud gasped sharply. His eyes narrowed in confusion, before understanding dawned, when Genesis pulled their lips together. Smirking, he slid out about halfway, and snapped his hips forward, causing Genesis to shriek when he hit his prostate with deadly aim. Cloud smirked and readjusted his balance on the desk, and his grip on the redhead. With the knowledge that Cloud was well situated, he began to slam into Genesis, causing the man to thrash around; trying to get closer and farther away simultaneously.

It was so fucking good, but the pleasure was almost to much. The heated body pressed against his back, the slender hands rubbing continuously over his chest, playing with his nipples… The hard cock that was thrusting into him, causing delicious friction that pushed him higher and higher towards the shining edge of orgasm. He found himself whispering 'fuck' over and over again, each word getting higher as his orgasm approached. Finally, he could fend it off no longer, and screamed. His mind went utterly blank with the overwhelming pleasure, muscle spasms taking over his entire body. His legs were locked around Sephiroth's waist as he reached his own climax, his head thrown back and the jade eyes closed as he uttered a soft groan of completion.

The two collapsed as one, breathing heavily as Sephiroth rested his head against Genesis chest. Cloud hummed softly, one hand stroking his General's back while the other ran lovingly though the red hair beneath his chin.

With identical shocked expressions, they all looked up, the pleasure of the afterglow winking out of existence as the office door opened, a very large, very wet, and very happy wolf came barreling through the door. Cloud didn't even bother to wonder how Jaz had gotten soaked. He was off the desk in a flash, and had the door open in time to see a glimpse of black, feathery hair disappearing around the corner, snickering loudly.

"ZACK YOU BASTARD!!"


End file.
